MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/8 June 2015
01:12 @Koa But Playtonic Games is made up of the old Rare team 01:12 @Waluigi The DK course 01:12 bornimen teem 01:13 Just that? 01:13 BMT 01:13 Retro were also called in because the game was behind schedule 01:13 Ah okay then 01:14 gudine bro, your bot left 01:15 ... 01:15 Aight 01:16 . 01:16 bak 01:16 .. 01:16 ... 01:16 Greetings Mortals 01:17 Mallcop that's the wrong icon for you 01:18 Yet you dont comment on mine Ness 01:18 ehh? 01:18 tis not blue waluigi 01:18 ? 01:21 apparently Yochi likes to make his MVC creations overpowered 01:22 :I 01:22 2 words: Bashing OPs 01:22 Is that a problem? 01:23 .......... 01:23 who da fak is yochi 01:23 Yes it is since they use the EOH template 01:23 @Koa 01:23 Was talking to Metal 01:23 YochiThMaster333 01:23 MUGEN creator. 01:23 ^ 01:23 Bad mugen creator 01:24 A shitty one to say the leasy 01:24 *least 01:25 how bad? 01:25 Very bad 01:25 i've bashed his creations with my shitty creations 01:25 with no template 01:25 and with Nice Chaining Combo 01:25 chew 01:25 "YochiThMaster333 MAKES NICE CHARS" 01:25 ... 01:26 "That joke has officially run out of it's course" 01:26 An annoying idiot too 01:26 me? 01:26 No Yochi 01:27 and theres an shitty title on me on using the default "MetalGuy213 MAKES NICE CHARS and NICE JOKE CHARS" 01:27 I think it was good when Arpa did it 01:27 IDFK who these people are and I still dont wnt to 01:28 *Want 01:28 @Koa,on me? 01:28 If you do I will stab you with the Shitcube 01:28 Ness 01:29 http://mugenarchive.com/forums/downloads.php?do=file&id=8766 Most original character ever 01:29 * Nessthecat3isback readies the shitcube. 01:30 YAAAAAAAAAAAAA-kicked 01:32 ... euguguhgghgh 01:32 MONEY 01:32 (wario) DOH I MISSED 01:32 Idk why I was kind of surprised when I saw that Josh got my (arnold) character... 01:33 maded by CESARSOMBRA 01:33 He wants to make it a cereal box 01:33 He doesn't have my self-character though. 01:33 @TWK: 01:33 (Josh geary) 01:33 joj geg 01:33 I don't think he would do that... 01:33 No the emote failed 01:33 (bosh) 01:33 (fosh) 01:33 there 01:33 (fosh beary) 01:33 joj geg, yorg gudleek, vini geel 01:34 (luigi) is totally not a green (mario) 01:34 fini 01:34 queer vini 01:34 The n got scratched :p 01:36 dod 01:36 dood 01:36 lightninded 01:36 (alex) : doo dee do ded 01:37 ded bart 01:37 (adom) : AAAOOAOOAOAOOAOWWWGGHGHH 01:37 Ness (homer) called 01:37 He wants his burrito back 01:38 IDGAF 01:38 Ya clod 01:38 (alex) : Red link removal. 01:38 (alex) : Does that make me a stealer? 01:39 Princess peach the moive 01:39 *movie 01:39 Is porno? 01:39 :} 01:39 WARNING: CONTAINS KIDDNAPPING 01:39 So it IS a porno... 01:39 I wish 01:39 yup 01:40 Hello 01:40 Hi. 01:40 RIP 01:40 he never scored 01:41 Ya'll scared him off 01:41 Or her off 01:41 GOOD 01:41 I'm sure he doesn't mind. He can fly after all 01:41 wc 01:41 God damn internet connection 01:42 @Brawl lel 01:43 Fat albert found Adom in the trash can 01:43 hey hey hey 01:43 What really goes on in Peach's castle when she's not being kiddnapped? 01:43 Sex 01:43 ^ 01:43 Hello 01:43 Oh god with the toads? D: 01:43 WELL YOU SEE WHEN MARIO AND PEACH LOVE EACH OTHER VERY VERY MUCH 01:43 . 01:43 * Koa-Devil shot down dead 01:43 I will blame Doom if this new guy leaves 01:43 Toads are asexual tho 01:43 Lel 01:44 Newcomers incomming 01:44 In all seriousness 01:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQ6zr6kCPj8 01:44 That's what happens 01:44 Toads are useless in most games 01:44 TOAD OP but sucks at jumping 01:45 Toad is quicker than Sonic 01:45 Toad is the fastest runner in Mario 2 01:45 TOAD THE MUSHROOM 01:45 Get equipped with: 01:45 Buffalo Wings 01:45 WIEEEEEHEEEEEEEEH 01:45 COOOOOH 01:45 WIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEE 01:45 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAA 01:46 It was not doom this time 01:46 Toad is how you play Mario Kart Super Circuit 01:46 Toad is one of the best Mario kart characters 01:46 I like to use Koopa troopa at times 01:46 funky 01:47 Funky Kong can go die in a hole 01:47 Lankymostly*cough**cough* 01:47 Pink Gold Peach shows how lazy nintendo can be 01:47 brb 01:47 "COUGH" New super Mario bros 2 01:47 Hello 01:47 StopstealingmyjokesyouOP 01:48 WELL THEN 01:48 I raise you all one Animal Crossing: Amiibo Festival 01:48 I'm one of those that actually doesn't mind it 01:49 Goof luck getting hold of one of two Toom Nook Amiibos 01:49 Everyone owns an isabelle amiibo 01:49 If only...... 01:50 *Tom Nook 01:51 HI 01:51 (fact everyone probably knows: Tom Nook is a play on tanooki) 01:52 Blue Shell 01:52 Lightning 01:53 I didn't know that 01:53 Actually is Tanuki 01:53 In Nintendo terms it's Tanooki 01:54 ^ 01:54 'cuz tanooki mario 01:55 the kek expression originated from K.K. Slider's japanese name 01:55 Jk 01:55 True, but the real life animal is the Tanuki, I read somewhere that the name got lost in translation or something when making the Tanooki suit 01:56 There was this interesting Animal Crossing fic I read once 01:56 They stuck with it 01:57 Blue shell can go die in a holl 01:57 *hole 01:57 @Doom it's name? 01:57 Or it's whereabouts at least 01:58 The terrible secret of animal crossing 01:58 http://lparchive.org/Animal-Crossing/Update%201/ 01:58 It's less annoying in MK64 though 01:58 oh yeah mr krabs 01:58 Blue Shell is nothing in MK8 01:58 Triple Red Shells, however... 01:59 https://youtu.be/ztXO8dNQ6vE?t=2s 01:59 Screamer alert 02:00 heyheyhey 02:00 disfukkrsgey 02:01 OH YEAH MR KRABS 02:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eCQfmMA3HI Wut 02:04 YIPPEKIYAY 02:07 chat is ded 02:08 ño 02:08 yes 02:08 fuk u 02:08 Fuk u instead 02:08 Wtf did i do? 02:08 not u 02:08 u guf 02:08 *gud 02:09 Gtg 02:09 Bye y'all 02:09 Bye 02:09 Get out 02:09 Bai 02:09 :I 02:09 02:10 Noah dats not nice 02:10 Fuck You is pretty ordinary 02:10 https://youtu.be/2asDPQrv0Nw 02:10 Farewell Mortals 02:10 Bye... 02:10 ... 02:10 .. 02:10 . 02:10 And Please Stop The Insulting 02:10 ... 02:10 .. 02:10 . 01:54 yo 01:55 yo 02:48 Hello everyone 02:49 . 02:49 .. 02:49 ... 02:49 Greetings Mortals 03:07 <3krok> o/ 03:12 hi 03:12 Hello 03:13 sup? 03:22 Hello 03:23 Ho's bin draweeng dechs? 03:33 hmmm 03:41 ded 03:45 bbl 04:02 Hello 04:05 CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!! 04:06 Hello 04:11 i have literally no idea why I did that. 04:11 ... 04:13 Hello 04:13 Hi! 04:14 I kinda thought Rice's Komachi had bland spellcards. 04:16 what makes you say that? 04:16 because theyre not flashy? 04:16 The boat one gives me flashbacks of VINI's Car super. 04:17 Yoyoyo! 04:17 Hey Wind! 04:17 Hello! 04:17 Hello 04:17 Time to make MVC edits to more Nintendo characters huh? 04:17 Yepero! 04:17 Also, who would like a taste of NvC Trading Card Bio? 04:18 Me! 04:18 Ok, I'll do Mario first! 04:18 "Who doesn’t know Mario? I mean, he was the savior of not just the Mushroom Kingdom, but also video gaming all together! His days all began alongside Donkey Kong in, well, Donkey Kong. After that, his younger bro, Luigi and Mario began their adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom saving the princess from Bowser, and if the Toads were smart enough, they would at LEAST give Mario a map or GPS, instead of saying “she’s in another castle”, I mean, seriously?! Not only does Mario battle Bowser and vice versa, they along with the whole Mario Crew play sports, kart race, and even party games! Whatever game Mario is in, you can’t just ignore him, because “It’s a-him! Mario!”" 04:19 So you started working on those card images. 04:19 Yep 04:19 Also the bios 04:19 the bios are the best part 04:19 my personal favorite so far is Ness's 04:20 I wonder how you'll get those working in your full game. 04:20 Wish to see that one? 04:20 Oh, actually, they will be collectable trading cards 04:21 like Amiibo, except they arn't $50 ;P 04:21 Or $13. 04:21 or $13 04:21 lol 04:21 You have to solve riddles on your website to get them I guess. 04:21 Nope 04:22 How do you collect them? 04:22 If they're is no rarity? 04:22 *there 04:22 they will be available as free downloads per wave 04:22 Wave 1 comes out as soon as the game is out 04:22 and once the links go down they become collectibles. 04:23 The links will last a long time 04:23 I was thinking they would have some sort of collector's value. 04:23 That'd be good, but not like Amiibos, lol 04:23 want to see Mega Man's bio? 04:24 1 04:24 2 04:24 3 04:24 doing it 04:24 "In the year 20XX, we had an evolution of technology! The internet, electric cars, and robots in factories, but in the world of Mega Man, Dr. Light stands out among all others, believing robots and humans can live in peace, which can happen, if only Dr. Wily would stop his sananagains, and that’s where Rock steps in! …Rock? Yes, that’s Mega Man’s real name! Anyways, Rock and Roll (get the joke?) were originally house cleaning robots, but because of Wily’s evil, Rock was determined to stop it, and so, Dr. Light created Mega Man, the super fighting robot according to the American public. Not only does Mega Man have his Mega Buster, but he also can copy the abilities of all the other Robot Masters! But first, he must brave the obstacles that cross his path! Regardless of his adventures or Capcom’s arrogance, Mega Man will always be in fans hearts as our blue bomber! Rock on Mega Man!" 04:25 Waluigi may become DLC. 04:25 His moveset is currently pretty generic. 04:25 and I was hoping we could make it less generic before release. 04:25 Ok, that seems reasonable 04:26 like the bio? 04:26 Cool. 04:26 TheWaluigiking will be a guest coder for Waluigi. 04:26 ... 04:26 TWK can code? 04:26 IDK. 04:26 But he will help in some way. 04:27 nice to know I guess, lol 04:28 I already have a couple ideas for him. 04:28 Foot Stomp: D,D,Kick. 04:28 Hammer Throw will be replaced with Tennis. 04:28 His Level 3 will be revamped to be more like his assist trophy appearence in Smash. 04:28 Also DK will be DLC. 04:28 Cause Aperson put him on hold for other stuff. 04:29 * GazpachoMasterX is confused 04:29 Hello 04:29 Talking about NVC. 04:30 Kay then 04:30 Hi 04:31 The Predator DLC is so friggin close 04:32 Haider m8 04:32 franky filth 04:33 hello! 04:36 I don't usually wake up this late... 04:36 Oh well. 04:36 Hello 04:37 Hi Len! 04:39 hi 04:39 Hello 04:40 Len, Jen, PM 04:41 @Windi 04:41 I got it. 04:41 k 04:41 Nobody active in there, I guess. 04:41 lemme refresh 04:41 there 04:59 Hello 05:00 Hello half ded ppl 05:04 hi 05:05 hi 05:05 FINALLY DOOOOOONNNE 05:05 what? 05:05 Hello 05:06 no more school 05:06 :) 05:06 o yeah 05:07 I shall work on drawings now 05:12 ok 05:12 ...... 05:13 * GazpachoMasterX is hoping for the chat to not die again 05:14 :) 05:14 >:(:("> 05:14 Hello 05:15 * GazpachoMasterX goes to the kitchen to grab himself sum chocolate malk 05:16 * GazpachoMasterX is back 05:17 Hey Koa 05:17 Hola 05:17 hI. 05:18 Hi. 05:18 Hello 05:19 Mugen Chatroom: Welcoming Simulator 2015 05:19 Aye, you're lucky! 05:19 You found out my job 05:20 :} 05:20 They ripped you off (heh) 05:20 Have anyone played Super Smash Bros for Mugen 1.1b 05:21 I am playing it now 05:22 I played it before... 05:22 There weren't many characters for it though 05:23 I know 05:24 Some guy named TheBestTML made some characters for it 05:24 @NotRaman 05:25 Some people here think that you are Mugenfan. 05:25 ^ 05:25 Hm 05:25 And think you are lying. 05:25 Im not he 05:25 lol 05:25 but i like his characters 05:25 Hi. 05:25 @Mugen: 05:25 suddenly, squid. 05:25 MugenFan would never say that he is MugenFan 05:25 YOU MUST BE DENSE TO LIKE THOSE 05:26 His characters are horrible. 05:26 Hello 05:26 hi 05:26 suddenly, kid. 05:26 DE GESOOOO 05:27 Even if this Mugen Fan 1 isn't Mugenfan6 he has the same tastes in characters as him. 05:27 Hmm? 05:27 what? 05:27 damn it ender... 05:27 Ender is here? 05:27 I have a feeling NVC may get delayed. 05:27 Mehh. 05:28 I'm indifferent to it, de geso. 05:29 De geso? 05:29 I assume it's one of those japanese suffixes 05:29 http://www.japanator.com/elephant/ul/20765-620x-YouGottaBeSquiddingMe.jpg 05:30 @Dylan Do you approve of me and Len editing your edit of Kirby? 05:30 @Jenn 05:30 No, de geso. 05:30 You're a kid you're a squid you're a kid you're a squid you're a kid you're a squid 05:30 It's not an edit of Dylan's 05:30 We just have elements from Dylan's. 05:30 (except for vore) 05:30 Regardless of whatever terminology you inksist on using, the answer's still no, de geso. 05:31 you are, and always will be, a kid 05:31 k/ 05:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRZvF42uTAc 05:31 No really. 05:31 We're not using your version for anything but inspiration. 05:32 I'd rather not, mawplay or no mawplay de geso. 05:33 You gotta be squiding me? 05:33 You're not even going to let us custom code the Star Crash move? 05:34 I didn't get the Star Crash idea from Dylan's, I just got the idea from my head. 05:34 Long as you make EVERYTHING custom and don't copy and paste assets, de geso, then sure. 05:34 I don't get closed source on the Mugen engine. 05:35 even though everything on mugen is open source 05:35 I don't get why Mumbalo said "do not edit my stuff" 05:35 I checked Kirby 05:36 Nothing imported from Dylan's version, thank god 05:36 About the sprites, though? 05:37 gtg 05:37 Bai :3 05:37 Bye 05:37 See you. 05:37 I don't get why people wouldn't allow their stuff to be edited. 05:37 Because people like to corrupt thngs. 05:37 is he japanese? 05:38 @Dylan At least allow edits that don't destroy everything. 05:38 (Like an edit that adds new moves and fixes bugs) 05:38 I've actually been planning to do a few of those, de geso. 05:39 @Dan is a blue Kirby imitating a Squid Girl's mannerisms weird to you, de geso? 05:40 Just like you corrupted Clay's Kirby to add vore schit... 05:40 :} 05:40 It was only the mawplay though, de geso. 05:41 Unlike you or me (surprise!), gumball doesn't have a physical stomach, de geso. 05:41 Might seem like a dumb question but... 05:41 What's mawplay? 05:41 It's actually another- hm? 05:41 Busy chat c: 05:41 hello boss 05:41 Hi. 05:41 ...this conversation just got awkward, de geso... 05:42 So... you're not going to answer me? 05:42 News: "Have you ever played street fighter?" 05:42 05:42 News: "Yeah of course we've done at least one fatality" 05:42 05:42 Me: .... 05:43 de geso too 05:43 THAT'S MORTAL KOMBAT! 05:43 I kinda wonder what happened with Chespin. 05:43 Development Kelp, de geso. 05:43 @Koa: 05:43 lol 05:43 I think I have a new WIP idea 05:43 noobish 05:44 http://prntscr.com/7k0vqu 05:44 A Ran Yakumo edit? 05:44 yup 05:44 Moar Touhous! 05:44 only real 05:44 2k15 05:45 it came to my head last night 05:45 Ohhh? 05:46 yes i win 05:48 Has the chat died? 2015 06 08